Pluie acide
by Crea-Lu
Summary: 1923, une jeune couturière entre clandestinement dans un lieu où elle ne devrait pas paraitre. Elle passe inaperçue. Mais malheureusement pour elle un homme n'est pas dupe.
1. Chapter 1

Pluie acide

Il pleuvait. La froide pluie d'automne qui vous glace les os et transperce vos doigts de milliers d'aiguilles. Vos cheveux sont gorgés d'eau et commence à peser tandis que les gouttes s'infiltrent dans le creux que forme vos omoplates.

Non, décidemment, le Paris d'après guerre n'aime guère ce temps, bien qu'il y soit habitué.

Heureusement, il fait nuit, le peuple dors. Enfin peut-être.

En cette fin Octobre 1923, qui sait ce que peut bien faire une jeune femme essayant, tant bien que mal, de se protéger de la fureur du temps avec ce vieux parapluie rouge, bien trop troué pour servir à quoi que se soit. Mais, ses pas résonnent harmonieusement avec le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasent sur les pavés parisiens. Nous pouvons écouter le talon de bois qui tape contre la pierre, et ce bruit finit de bercer les quelques insomniaques encore debout.

La pluie redouble de violence et le vent se lève. Elle presse le pas et nous pouvons avoir dans l'esprit, la vue d'un romantique cadre du temps pluvieux comme nous l'a peint Gustave Caillebotte, mais celui-ci était définitivement sale.

Elle arriva enfin à destination. C'est dans ce luxueux appartement de la capitale qu'on l'attendait, et surement avec impatience.

La jeune femme pénétra par la porte de service. C'était l'effervescence dans les couloirs menant à la salle de réception. Mais, elle réussi cependant à interpeller un serveur.

- Ou puis-je trouver Mme Harstrosh, s'il vous plait, je suis la couturière et je lui apporte sa robe pour cette soirée.

- Malheureusement, Mme Harstrosh est souffrante. Elle est restée dans sa chambre pour la soirée. Mais allé déposer cette robe dans la buanderie. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

Elle le remercia mais fut déçue de voir qua sa création ne serait probablement jamais portée. Elle marcha vers la pièce que lui avait indiquée le serveur quand son regard fut attiré par des rires étouffés. Elle aperçue rapidement une ombre de femme se mouvoir dans l'obscurité.

Celle-ci laissa tomber un objet au sol.

La petite couturière s'approcha et remarqua à ses pieds, un bandeau blanc orné d'une broche et de quelques plumes de paons. Elle s'empressa de ramasser son trésor et voulu partir à la recherche de cette mystérieuse femme avant qu'une porte entrouverte, donnant sur les toilettes ne lui attire l'œil.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et fut émerveillée de la richesse de ce lieu pourtant si anodin. Cet endroit semblait vivant. Les lumières étaient allumées, un fond de musique classique s'élevait au loin, et du maquillage trainait encore sur le lavabo comme si on l'avait oublié en partant précipitamment.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors stupidement avec un bandeau perdu, du maquillage oublié et une robe qui ne sera probablement jamais portée.

Que faire avec tout ceci ?

Un éclair traversa son esprit. Elle avait ici, avec elle, toute la panoplie que se devait d'avoir une femme respectable lors d'une soirée de cette envergure. Pourquoi en serait-elle exclue ?

Après tout, la seule personne susceptible de la reconnaitre était alitée à l'étage.

Sans plus réfléchir, la couturière ferma à clé la porte du cabinet de toilette.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut une autre femme qui sortit de la petite pièce.

La jeune ouvrière trempée par la pluie et salie de boue avait laissée place à une jeune femme resplendissante, propre, maquillée et portant une robe qui fera tournée des têtes ce soir là.

C'est avec l'assurance que lui conférait sa nouvelle apparence qu'elle prit la direction de la salle de bal.

Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'entendre plus précisément le son des violons et les conversations des convives.

Elle poussa doucement la dernière porte qui lui barrait la route et arriva enfin dans le grand salon.

Personne ne remarqua sa discrète arrivée par la porte dérobée, typique de ces grands immeubles parisiens.

La jeune femme s'avança doucement dans la pièce. D'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance lorsqu'un serveur vient lui proposer un verre de champagne sur un plateau.

Elle le prit et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil non loin d'une fenêtre. Elle admira les toits de la capitale et la majestueuse tour de métal illuminée.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, bercée par la musique et l'alcool, quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule.

La jeune femme sursauta doucement avant de jeter un regard vers un jeune homme, probablement plus vieux qu'elle d'une demi-douzaine d'années. Il portait un costume élégant, noir et ornait son visage de son meilleur sourire.

- Aimeriez-vous danser, lui demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais guère comment faire, avoua-t-elle confuse.

Il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps afin qu'elle ait la chance de se désister plus correctement, que déjà, elle se retrouvait sur la piste. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à tournoyer gaiment sur la douce mélodie. La jeune femme se détendit et son cavalier en profita pour entamer la conversation.

- D'où venez-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu en soirée, et Dieu seul sait combien j'en fais, s'exclama t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je…

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait avouer à personne qu'elle n'était qu'une simple roturière !

- Je n'aime pas trop les soirées. Je m'y rends rarement mais, l'on m'a demandé personnellement d'être ici ce soir. Je ne pouvais le refuser à Mme Harstrosh.

- Donc, vous connaissez bien notre hôte! Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Mais la musique cessa et la petite couturière préféra changer de sujet.

- Ne désirez-vous pas vous assoir, je me sens un peu faible, lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et l'emmena vers un coin salon plus intimiste. Il la laissa quelques instants pour aller chercher des verres.

Sitôt fut-il partit, que les quelques femmes présentent sur les canapés lui demandèrent avidement.

- Ma chère, je dois dire que je vous observe depuis un moment et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer votre robe. Où donc l'avez-vous acheté ?

La jeune femme rougit de plaisir et s'empressa de répondre dans l'espoir de se faire quelques nouvelles clientes influentes.

- Je l'ai faite faire par une petite boutique, peu connue encore mais laissez-moi vous donner l'adresse.

Elle écrivit joyeusement l'adresse de son atelier dans tous les carnets qu'on lui tendait.

Mais, une nouvelle mélodie débuta et de nombreuses femmes furent sollicitées pour une nouvelle danse. Heureusement, elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps car son cavalier revenait, deux verres à la main. Il lui en tendit un galamment et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas, sirotant leur boisson et se jetant quelques sourires gênés de temps à autre. Le jeune homme voulu lui dire quelque chose mais il faut interrompu par l'arrivée un autre convive. Un autre homme, du même âge que le premier. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire arrogant avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner pour cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Elle hésita un moment mais ne trouva aucune excuse pour lui refuser. Et, il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner en cas de refus.

Elle accepta timidement en jetant un léger coup d'œil à son premier compagnon mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de l 'abandonner et lui souri pour la mettre à l'aise.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à la piste et fut étonnée de la force qu'il employait pour la tenir contre lui.

Ils virevoltaient depuis un moment quand son cavalier lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Je sais qui vous êtes et je doute qu'une simple roturière soit la bienvenue dans ce type de soirée. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde ici.

La jeune femme, apeurée de s'être faite découverte, voulu se dégager mais il ne desserra pas sa poigne.

- Ce que je suis ne vous regarde pas ! Et je comptais m'en aller, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Voyons, la valse ne s'est même pas encore terminée, dit-il sarcastiquement. Puisque vous êtes ici, profitez-en !

Mais comme pour le contredire, les musiciens s'arrêtèrent.

La petite couturière fit un pas vers la sortie mais il la reteint encore pas le bras.

- Je passerai vous rendre visite. Après tout, vous m'en devez une !

- Je ne vois pas ce que je vous dois !

- J'ai le pouvoir de vous faire arrêter pour le vol de la robe et le bandeau que vous portez ainsi que pour être entré par effraction chez Mme Harstrosh. Je ne le ferai pas, mais je viendrai vous voir, affirma t-il durement.

Elle le regarda avec effarement quand il la lâcha enfin avec un rictus victorieux.

Elle s'enfuie vers la sortie, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse. Elle enleva la robe pour repasser ses habituels habits. Elle déposa le vêtement de soirée dans la buanderie et sortit hors de la maison.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais elle s'engouffra quand même dans les rues parisiennes en déployant son parapluie.

Arrivée non loin de Montmartre, elle dévala un petit escalier de pierre. C'est non loin qu'était installé son appartement. Elle possédait une chambre au dessus d'un bar d'où s'élevait des vapeurs d'alcool et de tabac. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'unique pièce qui constituait son habitation, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'attende avec tant d'impatience. En effet, quatre petites têtes assoupies, patientaient, assises au coin du feu. Mais, elles se réveillèrent dans un même mouvement lorsqu'elle claqua la porte. Les quatre orphelins qui habitaient avec elle ne souhaitaient plus que, comme chaque soir, elle leur raconte une nouvelle histoire.

Et elle risquait d'être inspirée cette nuit là!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai finalement décidé de continuer cette fiction. Les personnages m'inspirant, et j'ai besoin de voir d'autres horizons étant un peu bloquée sur mon autre fiction !**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et pour vos commentaires !**

**Ondatra Zibethicus : Merci à toi chère première revieweuse ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira**

**BobMo : Brassaï est une photographe que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Et merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a ravie !**

**Chapitre 2 **

Jamais elle n'avait aussi mal dormit. La pluie n'avait pas cessée de toute la nuit, rendant le petit appartement encore plus humide qu'à son habitude. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le temps extérieur qui la rendait insomniaque, le mystérieux inconnu du bal de la veille ne voulait pas laisser son esprit en paix.

Vaincue, elle se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses petits colocataires, et se rendit près de la fenêtre pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Le jour commençait à se lever en compagnie de la brume épaisse des froides journées parisiennes. Dans la rue, seule la boulangerie au bout de la rue prouvait que les lieux n'étaient pas inhabités. Elle resta un moment à observer l'ombre du boulanger à travers la vitrine avant de se décider à s'habiller. Une fois parée de ses modestes vêtements, elle attrapa son porte monnaie pour descendre à la rencontre du seul être éveillé à cette heure ci. Elle ouvrit sa bourse et reteint un soupir en n'apercevant que quelques pièces qui se cachaient entre les plis du tissu. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne pourra pas offrir de brioche aux enfants. Mais, peut être que la soirée de la veille ne lui avait pas fait rencontrer que de mauvaises personnes.

- Bientôt nous pourrons manger des petits pains et de la confiture. J'espère, soupira t-elle tout bas en enfonçant sa gavroche sur ses oreilles.

Elle claqua la porte et descendit le frêle escalier de bois. Dans la rue, elle failli se cogner contre un ivrogne venu dessaouler devant son immeuble. Celui-ci grogna méchamment mais il n'était pas encore assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mieux vaut il peut être qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, pensa t-elle.

Car oui, tous ces hommes aujourd'hui à terre sur les pavés de Paris, avaient d'abords été à terre dans la boue des tranchées de la première guerre. Cela avait beau fait 6 années que l'armistice avait été sonnée, de nombreux soldats gardaient encore d'horribles séquelles physiques et morales sur leur corps et dans leur esprit.

La jeune femme continua son chemin et arriva devant la boulangerie encore déserte. Elle entra dans la chaleur de la boutique faisant tinter la petite cloche qui informait le boulanger de son arrivée. Elle huma l'air, se délectant de l'odeur du pain chaud et croustillant qui venait de sortir du four. Bien qu'habituée à cet endroit pour y venir presque chaque jour, elle laissa courir avec émerveillement son regard sur les multitudes de mets exposés derrière les vitrines.

- Ah, Olive! S'exclama le boulanger les bras remplis de baguettes de pain fraiches. Que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui?

- Une baguette s'il vous plait, Monsieur Frozt.

Le vieil homme d'origine allemande s'était vu diminué sa clientèle par trois lors de la guerre, tout cela à cause de ses origines. Du coup, il pratiquait donc des prix bien plus bas que la moyenne dans l'espoir d'attirer de nouveaux clients. Olive avait de la chance car, bien que sa boutique ne fût fréquentée que par les plus pauvres, ses pains étaient de loin les meilleurs du quartier et elle avait les moyens de s'en offrir presque tous les jours.

- 2 francs, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

- Combien? S'exclama la jeune couturière. Mais c'est le double de la dernière fois!

- Je sais bien mais l'état à encore décidé d'augmenter les taxes sur la farine. Je suis obligé de pratiquer ses prix la maintenant, ajouta t-il désolé

- Je... Vous pouvez m'en donner une demi dans ce cas là? Demanda t-elle en comptant ses pièces.

L'homme acquiesça tristement devant la détresse de sa plus fidèle cliente quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un nouveau tintement de cloche. Olive ne se retourna pas, préférant cacher sa misère en payant le boulanger et en empoignant rapidement sa demi-baguette avant de s'enfuir hors de la boutique. Elle sentit son agacement arrivé lorsqu'elle passa à côté du nouveau client et qu'elle vit ses chaussures faites dans un cuir luxueux et propre. Que venait faire ce genre de personne ici? Et malgré sa fierté, comment ne pas avoir honte ? Bien sûr, elle se réjouissait pour le boulanger mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de leurs regards hautains ou emplis de pitié !

Dehors, elle frissonna en sentant le vent glacé taper contre sa nuque. Elle resserra son manteau contre elle et voulu traverser la route quand un homme la bouscula faisant tomber son pain chaud sur les pavés encore mouillés.

- Oh! Ragea t-elle contre le fuyard.

Mais celui-ci s'arrêta en entendant sa plainte. Il se retourna vers elle la jaugeant dangereusement du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi! Dit-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant plus près de la jeune femme.

-Vous venez de faire tomber mon pain, monsieur, dit-elle en montrant la baguette à terre.

- Et alors ! Tu veux que je te le ramasse ! Ou tu voudrais peut-être que je te le rembourse ?

-Je… ne demanderai que de excuses, monsieur, dit-elle timidement face à cet imposant personnage.

-Des excuses ? Il ria. Je ne m'excuse pas devant les femmes, encore moins devant quelqu'un comme toi !

-Je… Vais vous laisser, marmonna la jeune femme après un instant d'hésitation.

Elle ramassa son achat désormais trempé, et reprit sa route en direction de son appartement. Mais au moment où elle passa devant l'homme, il lui attrapa le bras et la ramena contre lui.

Tu ne crois pas que tu vas me faire perdre mon temps comme ça, ma belle. Viens donc chez moi, je n'habite pas très loin et son sera tranquille, chuchota t-il à son oreille. Si tu fais bien les choses, peut-être que je m'excuserais, qui sait !

La petite couturière voulu s'échapper de sa poigne mais il ne semblait pas gêné par ses tentatives désespérées. Il l'entraina dans une petite ruelle et de plus en plus apeurée, elle se débâtait toujours sous les rires gras de son agresseur. Sans le faire exprès, et dans la panique, elle lui écrasa violement le talon de sa chaussure sur le pied. Il hurla de douleur la lâcha sous la surprise. Elle en profita pour s'échapper.

Elle courut vers la boulangerie où elle pourra être en sécurité. Dans sa course, elle regarda en arrière pour voir si l'homme la suivait. Mais, à peine eut-elle le temps de détourné le regard qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Et de nouveau, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa posture, elle se dégagea rapidement en s'excusant mais il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il passa devant elle sans lui prêter attention et s'avança dans la direction opposée en effectuant de grands gestes. Il grogna dans une langue encore inconnue à la jeune femme et se retourna vers elle.

Elle aperçut derrière lui, son agresseur s'enfuyant à grandes enjambées et remercia son sauveur.

Mais si elle s'attendait à ça !

Vous !

Devant elle se tenait fièrement son second cavalier lors du bal de la veille.

Et bien, vous savez vous attirer des ennuis, même si tôt le matin.

Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit-elle en prenant le chemin de son appartement.

Elle lui passa sous le nez rapidement mais il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner la partie.

Voyons, restez ! Je viens de vous sauvez la mise !

Mais elle continua son chemin.

Olive !

Surprise, elle s'arrêta un instant, mais se reprit vite. Après tout, il avait affirmé la connaitre et l'avait retrouvée chez elle, son nom ne devait donc pas être un secret pour lui. La petite couturière accéléra le pas mais elle l'entendit la suivre à grands pas. Elle arriva devant la porte de son immeuble quand il la rattrapa enfin.

Arrêtez-vous ! Rageât-il dans un souffle. Je vous ai dit que je viendrais vous rendre visite hier. Me voilà alors écoutez-moi !

Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous dois rien !

Je ne viens pas là, dit-il en désignant les lieux d'un geste désinvolte, pour me faire planter par une roturière !

Mais alors, que peut bien vous offrir une simple femme comme moi, cracha t-elle ironique. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir !

Oh ! Je ne veux point de votre argent ou de votre vertu. Je ne suis pas comme cet ivrogne dont je vous ai débarrassé plus tôt. Non, je possède déjà le premier et peux avoir le second d'un simple claquement de doigt, affirma t-il en mimant le geste. Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Enfin, de vous, et de vous talents de couturière.

Elle la referma.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça ma jolie, vous m'en devez une, ou bien deux après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui! Et c'est de votre faute, si vous n'aviez pas porté cette succulente robe qui mettait si bien vos formes en valeur, je ne vous aurais pas remarqué ! Mais je vous ai reconnu lorsque je vous ai vu parler à ce dandy démodé. Et vous avez confirmé votre identité quand vous avez si délibérément distribué l'adresse de l'atelier dans lequel vous travaillez. Ne soyez pas surprise, dit-il devant le regard effaré de la jeune femme, cette boutique n'est pas très reconnue mais je sais distinguer la qualité quand elle se présente à moi, ajouta t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé mais moqueur. Je vous y ai vu plusieurs fois et je n'oublie pas un visage comme le votre.

Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée et je n'ai pas le temps, affirma t-elle en ouvrant la porte

Quel dommage, c'était pourtant si bien payé.

Elle se stoppa et il sut qu'il avait touché la corde sensible.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser passer mon offre. Ni pour vous, ni pour vos colocataires.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Il y a des gens qui sont payés pour savoir. Je les paye, donc je sais.

Ne voudriez-vous pas leur offrir un avenir meilleur que celui de que leur promet la fin de la guerre ? Vous avez pourtant déjà pensé à les envoyer dans orphelinat, j'en suis persuadé.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Mais, bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. Comment ne pas songer à ne plus avoir à les nourrir et pouvoir vivre plus aisément. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger à d'autres ce qu'elle avait vécu plus jeune dans ces horribles endroits.

Acceptez donc mon offre et je promets de les placer dans un pensionnat luxueux de la capital où ils seront nourris, logés au chaud et instruis.

Olive se tourna vers lui. Il affichait un rictus victorieux.

Très bien. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Oh, rien de bien contraignant mais je vous en parlerais plus tard. Demain peut-être, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Contrarié d'avoir cédé à cet homme, elle sera sa baguette de pain contre elle et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement.

Oh ! Au faite, lui cria t-il. Prenez ça !

Il lui lança la brioche qu'il avait achetée plus tôt dans la boulangerie. Par reflexe, elle l'attrapa au vol. Mais sa fierté ne voulait pas de la charité de ce pendant aristocrate. Elle s'apprêta à lui rendre mais il était déjà repartit. Il leva le bras pour la saluer avant d'ajouter moqueur:

J'ai déjà mangé.

**A suivre…**

**J'espère sincèrement que cette suite n'a cependant pas gâchée le premier chapitre qui devait être le seul ! Mais maintenant que c'est commencé : à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre qui s'est fait attendre!**

**Mais la fin d'année niveau travail c'est très lourd...**  
><strong>M'enfin! Je vous souhaite une bonne année avec ce nouveau chapitre tout frais!<strong>

**BobMo : Merci pour ton commentaire, ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! Etje le garde en tête si un jour j'ai l'occasion d'aller du côté de Bastille ! Merci pour l'info !**

**Ondatra zibethicus : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère donc que la suite va te plaire même si on en apprend par encore trop de l'homme. Tu auras juste droit a ses initiales dans ce chapitre ) !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Olive resta quelques temps interdite devant tant de désinvolture. Mais après tout, sa classe le lui permettait sans que cela ne choc qui que ce soit. Elle rentra brusquement dans la cage d'escalier, furieuse de se retrouver avec la marque de pitié qu'elle semblait lui inspirer. D'un autre côté, ils pourront avoir un réel petit déjeuner sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de sacrifier ses dernières économies.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'unique pièce de son appartement les orphelins étaient déjà éveillés. Trois se battaient gentiment pour pouvoir inspecter la rue en toute quiétude tandis que le plus grand s'avança vers elle pour la débarrasser de ses paquets. Il inspecta suspicieusement la brioche et regarda la jeune femme.

- C'est le monsieur qui te l'a donné? C'est ton amoureux?

Olive failli s'étouffer en entendant la question. Qu'avaient-ils vu du haut de la fenêtre?

-Bien sur que non! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? S'enquit-elle.

- Le grand monsieur t'as prit dans des bras près de la boulangerie. Nous l'avons vu, declara t-il avec un grand sourire, persuadé d'avoir découvert son secret.

Interloquée elle ne répondit pas. Il est vrai que la boulangerie était bien visible depuis la fenêtre, mais ces gosses avaient une vue incroyable pour avoir distingué cela à travers la brume. Elle lui adressa un sourire préférant qu'il croie avoir vu un homme bon plutôt que cet incroyable manipulateur.

Elle les installa tous autours de la table puis s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle observa les hauteurs de Paris qui commençaient à apparaitre a travers le brouillard. Cette vision de la capitale encore endormie avait le don de l'apaiser et de la faire partir dans ses pensées les plus folles. Mais bien vite elle dû s'arracher de ses rêveries pour revenir à la dure réalité du travail. Il était presque la moitié de sept heures et la jeune femme commençait tôt ses journées. Elle empoigna son manteau avant de s'enfuir dans les escaliers après un rapide au revoir aux jeunes enfants. Cette fois ci elle fit attention à l'ivrogne et couru presque jusqu'au métropolitain. Elle descendit dans les sous-sols en sautant presque une marche sur deux mais il fallait bien cela pour ne pas manquer le métro de 7h34. Sa patronne ne lui pardonnait aucunes fautes et les retards étaient un motif de renvoi dans cet atelier. Heureusement le métro l'amenait non loin de la boutique en seulement une dizaine d'arrêts. Il n'en faillait pas plus pour lier la bute de Montmartre à l'île de la cité.

Elle sortit des souterrains.

Olive était toujours émerveillée devant la grande Notre-Dame. Une telle prestance architecturale et ce quartier remplit d'histoire lui faisait toujours impression. Elle qui, à l'orphelinat, avait passé tous ses temps libres à lire du Victor Hugo, travailler dans les décors d'un de ses plus grands ouvrages l'emplissait de fierté.

Elle traversa lentement le marché aux fleurs qui s'éveillait en même temps que les premiers rayons de soleil. Une douce lumière d'un jaune puissant filtrait aux travers des grands immeubles haussmanniens de la rive d'en face et venait illuminer les fleurs aux incroyables couleurs. La Seine reflétait le soleil avec force et ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à venir rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme dans une lumière aveuglante.

Olive marchait sur les pavés éclairés afin de se chauffer le visage malgré le vent froid qui sortait de l'ombre des rues. Elle gardait ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger de l'air glacé qui mordait ses doigts.

Elle marchait dans la rue principale de l'île de Paris quand elle bifurqua dans une autre pour atteindre la porte de l'arrière boutique de l'atelier dans lequel elle passait toutes ses journées. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un homme d'apparence assez âgé et légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Elle choisi de ne pas y prêter attention mais ce dernier semblait n'être là que dans le but de la voir.

Olive Perret, demanda t-il de sa voix tressautante.

Le petite couturière se retourna vivement sur lui, méfiante. Mais le vieil homme, inoffensif, ne lui tendis qu'une simple lettre sans un mot. Elle la prit et le rangea dans sa poche.

Vous devez la lire devant moi, mademoiselle.

Pourquoi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Mon maître veut être sûr que vous l'ayez bien lu.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, elle afficha impitoyablement huit heures passées.

Navré, monsieur, je n'ai pas le temps de la lire, je suis en retard.

Sur ces mots elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la boutique, claquant la porte au nez du vieil homme sans qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Elle accrocha rapidement son manteau dans le petit vestiaire et enfila son tablier de travail.

Perret !

Olive tressailli à l'entente si sauvage de son nom.

Madame Cagelle, répondit-elle de son plus beau sourire forcé.

Vous êtes encore en retard ! Je ne supporte plus d'arriver avant vous, alors que le ménage n'est toujours pas fait !

Je suis désolé madame, le métro a eu un problème, il s'est arrêté de longues minutes, mentit-elle.

Malheureusement même le plus vrai des mensonges de l'adoucissait pas. La jeune employée baissa les yeux et empoigna un balai pour préparer la boutique avant l'arrivée des premiers clients.

Olive travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans dans cet atelier. A l'époque, sa patronne avait cruellement besoin de main d'œuvre et avait pris la jeune femme sans qualification. Elle avait apprit le métier en observant ses trois collègues. La formation avait été difficile mais elle s'était vite mise derrière la machine. Malheureusement, ces derniers temps, de nombreux chômeurs, parfois mieux qualifiés se présentaient à la boutique. Il était dur d'y garder sa place. Olive était encore là grâce à une riche dame qui lui confiait toujours ses commandes. Celle-ci lui envoyait même quelques amies. C'est de cette façon qu'Olive avait réalisé la robe de bal de Mme Harstrosh et s'était accessoirement retrouver à la soirée qu'elle avait organisée.

Mme Harstrosh a-t-elle bien reçu la robe, demanda justement sa patronne.

Oui, madame, je l'ai portée moi-même à son appartement. Mais elle n'a pas pu la mettre, elle était souffrante et alitée pour la soirée.

Les gens tombent malades quand il ne faut pas ! Et moi qui espérais récupérer d'autres clients par le biais de cette soirée, ragea t-elle.

Olive ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Les vœux de sa patronne pourraient bien être exaucés !

Madame Cagelle vit l'imperceptible sourire d'Olive et ragea de plus belle.

Cessez de rêvasser et retournez travailler !

Elle ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et se plaça derrière sa machine à coudre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pour le moment aucune commande et dû continuer un ouvrage que lui avait confié une de ses collègues souffrantes. C'était un costume d'homme d'un bleu nuit presque noir, orné d'un liseré doré. Olive soupçonna les fils d'être des fils d'or d'une grande richesse mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en occuper. Il ne lui restait que les finitions. Elle consolida les poches internes et broda le nom de l'atelier au niveau du col. Elle s'appliqua sur ce détail car c'était grâce à cet élément que l'on pourra identifier la provenance du vêtement dans les décennies à venir.

A peine eut-elle finit que la brusque voix de sa patronne la fit sursauter.

Perret !

Olive se précipita dans la boutique pour répondre à l'appel et elle fut surprise d'y retrouver déjà une des femmes de la veille, probablement accompagnée de deux autres amies. Toutes portaient de sculpturaux chapeaux qui prenaient à eux seuls la moitié de l'espace. Cagelle discutait avec elles avant de se tourner vers la couturière.

Ces deux jeunes femmes souhaitent que leurs commandes soient exécutées par tes soins. Je vous en pris mesdames, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses nouvelles clientes, Olive vous écoute.

La gérante les lui confia tendis qu'elle s'occupait de la dernière. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient surexcitées et lui commandèrent deux robes extravagantes et richement décorée.

Je vous ferais parvenir les perles d'Italie directement à votre atelier, et la soie que j'ai commandée au Cambodge devrait arrivée dans la semaine, annoça la première.

Nous aimerions qu'elles soient finies le mois prochain, nous nous rendons à la grande réception en l'honneur d'un prince du nord, ajouta la seconde. Il nous faut l'impressionner !

Olive acquiesça difficilement, le mois à venir allait être pénible. Réaliser ces deux commandes en si peu de temps relevait presque de l'exploit. De plus, elles ne semblaient même pas savoir de quel pays venait ce mystérieux prince et elle ne pu s'empêcher de les trouver ridicules. Elle entendait encore leurs gloussements provoqués par la perspective de cette soirée quand elle écrivit leur nom sur le registre. Mais, la jeune femme les salua quand même et les raccompagna à la porte avant que sa patronne ne l'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

Perret ! Le client d'Austine et arriver pour l'essayage de son costume. Il vous attend aux cabines, dépêchez-vous, bon dieu !

Elle se précipita dans l'atelier pour récupérer le vêtement tout en maudissant sa collègue d'être malade en cette journée si remplie. Elle posa l'habit sur la table et inspectant une dernière fois les finitions.

Je vois que vous n'avez pas lu ma lettre.

La petite couturière se retourna vivement.

Encore vous, s'écria t-elle.

Je me douterais de votre réaction, s'amusa l'artistocrate. Mais je suis déçu, j'aurais aimé être surpris. Avez-vous aimez ma brioche, demanda t-il moqueur.

Votre commande et là, je vous laisse l'essayer, répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Il la rattrapa et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

Prenez quand même le temps de la lire, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez piégée.

Elle lui arracha la lettre avant de fermer la porte sans un mot.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir.

_**Paris, le 24 Octobre 1923**_

_**Ma chère Olive,**_

_**Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que j'ai réussis à vous faire plier. Bien que je n'en eusse douté.**_

_**J'écris cette lettre ce soir, juste après que vous vous soyez enfuie de la réception de Mme Harstrosh, alors qu'un de mes fidèles vous suis à la trace pour me rapporter votre adresse. N'aimez-vous pas ces grandioses soirées ?**_

_**Mais peux m'importe. Comme j'ai dû vous le dire, plus tôt ce matin, vous allez devoir me servir quelques temps. Rien de bien méchant je vous le promet.**_

_**Pour commencer, je n'essuie et ne devrais jamais essuyer de refus, même de votre part. C'est pourquoi je vous attends dans deux jours, à 20h, à mon domicile.**_

_**Quelqu'un vous transmettra mon adresse en temps voulu.**_

_**S.R**_

_**PS : Evidemment, je vous ferais parvenir un habit qui sera le votre et non celui d'une de vos clientes. **_

Olive termina sa lecture légèrement énervée. Plus elle le rencontrait, plus il devenait pédant. Elle chiffonna la lettre et la fourra dans la poche de son tablier avant de rentrer brusquement dans la cabine.

Mais elle était vide. Sur la table un unique chèque était posé.

Il était partit.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce troisième chapitre!<br>Dans le prochain je vous donnerai le nom du maitre chanteur en entier!  
>A la prochaine!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre après presque 4 mois! Je suis désolé, le temps passe à une vitesse effrayante! Je vous avait prévenu que la suite risquait d'être longue à arriver, mais sincèrement je pensais ne pouvoir la poster qu'en Mai. Heureusement, avec ce week end prolongé j'ai pu écrire ce nouveau chapitre et ainsi passe le cap des trois!  
>Mais qu'est ce que le cap des trois?<br>C'est un phénomène qui se passe chez moi. Lorsque j'arrive au chapitre 3, impossible d'écrire le 4. J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche et cela peut durer des siècles!  
>Je suis donc contente de vous livrer ce chapitre!<strong>

**Ondatra Zibethicus: je ne dis pas que je ne m'en suis pas inspirée ;)  
>Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>Après la disparition de son maître chanteur, Olive eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle s'y plongea tout de même afin de ne pas prendre un retard irrattrapable sur ses nouvelles commandes. elle n'avait malheureusement pas reçu les matières premières promises par ses nouvelles clientes, et s'obligea à passer deux jours sur le patronage des futures robes. Bien que ce soit la partie qu'elle exècre le plus, mieux valait faire croire à la vieille Cagelle, qu'elle ne se tournait pas les pouces au risque de voir son salaire réduit de moitié.<p>

Il était 15 heure. Enfin elle pouvait prendre une pause en ce lourd mercredi d'Octobre. La petite couturière arrêta sa grinçante machine à coudre et sortit à l'arrière de la boutique.

- Tiens Olive, prend en une, tu sembles au bord de la crise de nerf, lui confia Austine, pour te remercier de m'avoir remplacée hier.

Olive ne se fit pas priée et attrapa la cigarette qu'elle lui tendait. La jeune femme ne fumait que rarement, n'ayant pas les moyens de s'acheter les longs tubes blancs. Heureusement, elle trouvait toujours le moyens de s'en procurer quand il fallait qu'elle se relaxe. Elle n'avait rien trouvée de mieux que le tabac pour la détendre. Elle s'assit sur un caisse retournée dans la petite cour et alluma sa cigarette. Elle ferma les yeux pour les reposer un instant. Mais sitôt fait, elle les rouvrit en sursaut. Le visage de ce fameux S.R, cet homme qui la torturait depuis ces quelques jours, c'était imposé a son esprit. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit son visage dans ses pensées. Son esprit lui montrait ou se situait la cause de son angoisse. Car bien qu'elle lui tienne tête à chacune de leur rencontre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine crainte à son encontre. Était-ce son aura ou sa prestance? Elle n'en savait encore rien. Mais le pouvoir qu'il détenait grâce à sa fortune, la mettait toujours sur la défensive. Le pouvoir de l'argent était effrayant, et encore plus puissant en ces temps d'après-guerre.

- Perret! Rentrez immédiatement! Je ne vous paie pas à rien faire!

La jeune femme fut si surprise de cette brusque apparition sonore entre ses pensées qu'elle en lâcha sa cigarette. Et, évidemment, la chance étant toujours de son cote, celle-ci vint écraser son bout encore fumant sur le dos de sa main gauche, posée sur son genou. Elle la retira rapidement et la secoua de haut en bas pour tenter de faire s'estomper la douleur. Et avant que sa patronne ne revienne la chercher elle se précipita dans l'atelier, toujours en pressant sa main endolorie. Elle se remit a sa table afin de continuer son œuvre: une splendide robe au dos largement dévoilé pour une cliente qui venait spécialement de Dunkerque. Elle devait avoir fini avant la fin de la semaine et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Les heures supplémentaires allaient se faire sentir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les vingt heures passées qu'Olive se décida à rentrer chez elle. Le dernier métro étant à la demi, elle se dépêcha de sortir et fermer l'atelier avant de courir en direction de la bouche du métropolitain la plus proche, dix minutes à pied.

Cinq minutes en courant vite et sans talon.

Huit minutes pour Olive.

C'est donc à bout de souffle que la petite couturière arriva près de l'entrée du souterrain. Elle dévala les escaliers et couru dans le dédale des couloirs pour arriver sur le bon quai. La synchronisation fut en sa faveur puisque le métro entrait en gare quand elle arrivait. Elle se précipitait dans le wagon le plus proche qui était presque vide a cette heure ci. Elle pût s'affaler sur une des banquettes miteuse et déchirée, se soulageant ainsi, de douze heures de travail et d'une intense course a pied. Elle serra la robe qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle et sur laquelle elle avait travaillé plus tôt dans la journée afin de l'avancer dans la nuit.

La tram s'arrêta a une station dans un grincement sonore. Un homme y entra et vint s'installer en face d'elle. Cette dernière râla intérieurement de le voir envahir intentionnellement son espace vitale. Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais celui-ci ne parut pas s'en impressionner. Il portait un long paquet entre les mains et la regarda suspicieusement. Ce n'est que quand le métro reparti qu'il prit la parole. Olive, perdu dans des pensées et à moitié somnolente sursauta quand il prononça son nom de sa voix éraillée.

- Mademoiselle Perret.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, le regard interrogateur cette fois ci. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle confirme son identité qu'il lui tendit une enveloppe de même qualité que celle qu'elle reçut la veille.

-Mon maître souhaiterais que vous lisiez cette lettre. Maintenant, ajouta t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Il veut s'assurer, comme à chaque fois, qu'il a bien été lu.

Excédée, Olive prit la missive et l'ouvrit.

C'était la même écriture penchée et sèche que la veille, mais malgré la belle calligraphie, elle eut du mal à la lire. Préoccupée par le regard de son voisin qui ne la lâchait pas et anxieuse de découvrir les écrits de son supérieur.

_Paris, le 26 Octobre 1923. _

_Ma chère Olive,_

_Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu vous donner le règlement en main propre hier après midi. Malheureusement une affaire urgente a requise ma présence. Le travail d'un homme de bonne famille est bien éreintant, mais probablement n'en n'avez vous pas conscience. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes pardonnée. _

_Mais retournons maintenant au but premier de cette lettre. Comme je vous l'ai dis plus tôt, je souhaiterais m'associer a vos talents de couturière. Mais je ne souhaite pas évoquer les termes de ce contrat par le biais d'une simple lettre. Je vous attendrai donc demain soir à 20h00 précise à mon domicile. _

_324 Rue Faubourg St. honore. _

_Je vous fait confiance pour trouver la rue. Elle est relativement grande mais vous ne devriez pas vous y perdre. _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, Milady. _

_S.R_

Encore ce ton cynique et pédant qu'elle ne supportait plus. Olive replia soigneusement la lettre et la donna au messager.

- Vous devriez la garder, Mademoiselle. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

Elle ne répondit pas mais enfonça la missive dans sa poche. L'homme lui tendit aussi le paquet enrubanné qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- De la part de Monsieur avec ses sincères salutations.

Toujours muette, Olive prit le colis et le posa sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle regarda son messager et lui esquissa un rapide sourire de remerciement.

Le métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans un long crissement. L'homme se leva, la salua et sortit du wagon. La jeune femme pu enfin souffler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au colis avant de fermer les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'a l'arrivée du train souterrain à la station Château Rouge.

Une fois sortie, elle marcha rapidement dans les rues du 18eme arrondissement. L'appelle du gains étant très fort dans cette partie de Paris, mieux valait ne pas traîner dehors aussi tard le soir. En particulier lorsque vous transportez d'aussi gros paquets.

Heureusement, elle pût atteindre son petit appartement sans encombre. Elle y monta rapidement pour y retrouver ses orphelins et eut la joie de voir qu'ils avaient préparés de quoi dîner avec leur maigres provisions. Olive leur sourit, posa rapidement ses affaires sur un lit et s'assit à table avec eux. Elle pût manger tranquillement et oublier un instant les derniers événements.

Le monde était endormit mais une jeune couturière continuait son œuvre fastidieuse, le dos courbé par la concentration. Elle piquait, repiquait et surpiquait sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures. La fatigue lui faisait fermer les yeux mais la détermination continuait de lutter. Malheureusement, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence et la jeune femme, ne tenant plus, posa son ouvrage. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et étendit les jambes avant de se lever un peu trop rapidement. La tête lui tourna et des vertiges s'imposèrent. Elle s'appuya contre un mur jusqu'à qu'ils s'estompent suffisamment pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage complet de ses sens. Elle entra dans la salle de bain éclairée par les lampadaires allumés de la rue, projetant deux raies de lumière jaune sur le sol et le mur. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, toujours dans le noir et son regard tomba sur le paquet qu'elle reçut plus tôt. Elle le prit entre ses mains et le considéra un instant avant de commencer à le déballer.

Elle dût enlever les plusieurs rubans qui maintenaient la boite close avant de soulever le couvercle. Un papier de soie pourpre recouvrait le présent. Olive l'enleva du paquet et fut surprise de son poids. Au vu de sa consistance, il paraissait claire qu'il s'agissait d'une étoffe, pourtant elle avait rarement soulever d'aussi lourds vêtements. Curieuse, elle entreprit à enlever soigneusement le papier qui l'entourait. Enfin, elle pouvait apercevoir le tissus. Bien que le peu de lumière l'empêche de voir clairement , elle pu distinguer sa couleur.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une robe, d'un éclatant vert de jade parsemé de broderies en fils d'Ivoire. La petite couturière fut soufflée de tenir entre ses mains un aussi luxueux vêtements. Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de se décider à le passer. Malgré son visage marqué par la fatigue, la robe n'en restait pas moins éclatante. Durant se déballage, sa curiosité lui avait fait oublié la provenance de se paquet. Néanmoins, la forme de la robe su lui rappeler. En effet, celle-ci, bien que merveilleuse de part son étoffe, était marquée de plongeants décolletés aussi bien dans le dos que devant. Olive s'abaissa vers le colis pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée une pièce du vêtement dans la boite. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien, et se fit une raison quand à l'esprit opportuniste de son maître chanteur.

Elle souleva l'ensemble du papier de soie qui protégeait la robe et découvrit une nouvelle enveloppe. Décidément, cet homme semblait aimer la correspondance. Ces lettres à répétition traduisait bien de son désir de contrôle. Mais, cette fois ci, il avait fait plus simple. Plus sec aussi.

_Vous trouverez dans ce paquet de quoi vous vêtir convenablement demain soir. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on voit un femme du bas peuple entrer chez moi par la grande porte. Mettez donc ses atours, et ajoutez y votre ravissant bandeau de la dernière fois. _

_Bien à vous._

_S.R_

Olive regarda une nouvelle fois la robe et se demanda s'il était raisonnable de sortir ainsi vêtue un soir. Bien que cela lui ajouta une nouvelle pointe d'anxiété, elle ne pouvait décemment pas porter une telle robe. La jeune femme rangea donc ce fastueux cadeau dans sa boite avant de se déshabiller et de prendre une rapide douche. Malheureusement à cette heure ci, elle ne pouvait espérer avoir de l'eau chaude. C'est donc passablement frigorifiée qu'elle se coucha dans son lit.

Une nouvelle journée de pluie stagna sur Paris. Olive rentra de l'atelier trempée jusqu'au os. Son parapluie n'ayant pas supporté la dernière tempête. Elle n'avait pu quitter son lieu de travail avant dix neuf heure, sa patronne veillant bien à ce qu'elle finisse ses tâches, il fut donc bien tard lorsqu'elle rentra à son appartement. Elle avait eu le temps de repenser à son tête à tête imminent avec cet homme qui la harcelait depuis quelques jours. Et elle s'était battue avec les deux parts de son esprit. Et bien que les deux parties soient emplies de peur, elle ne traduisaient pas la même sensation.

L'une était effrayée de se retrouver face à lui, et ne voulais donc pas y aller, mais l'autre était tétanisée à la simple idée de penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il elle n'y allait pas. C'est une fois à l'intérieur de sa miteuse demeure qu'elle dut quand même faire son choix. Bien qu'il ne lui plaise pas, son instinct de survie la poussa à se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

Elle s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que tant qu'à être en retard, au moins être propre et présentable. La jeune femme s'octroya donc le luxe d'une rapide douche. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle passa la robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Olive se regarda de la tête au pied. Elle appréciait de se voir aussi séductrice, mais était bien trop timide pour oser porter cela devant lui. Et l'idée qu'il ait choisit cette robe pour profiter de la vue qu'elle offrait lui était insupportable. Elle se rendit dans la pièce adjacente en se demandant comment elle pourra s'y rendre sans cet atours. Elle fit voler son regard dans la salle quand elle tomba sur son sac. Aujourd'hui encore, la petite couturière avait rapportée son ouvrage. Emplie d'un nouvel espoir, elle se jeta sur son sac pour saisir la robe. Heureusement, la tenue était suffisamment avancée pour être portée sans tourner au ridicule.

20h24, elle n'était pas si en retard. Néanmoins, elle attrapa son manteau, et le bandeau qu'il lui avait demandé de porter. Elle s'était étonnée de cette demande mais y avait consenti. Elle ne portait déjà pas la robe qu'il avait prévu. Mieux valait minimiser les dégâts quant à son humeur. Elle seule en pâtirait pas la suite.

C'est donc parée une nouvelle fois de ses créations qu'elle sortit dans la rue noire. La jeune femme s'engagea sur une grande rue quand une grosse main calleuse s'abattue sur son épaule. Déjà peu rassurée par le noir ambiant, elle hurla à ce brusque contact.

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est que moi.

-Vous, je vous reconnais, que faite vous ici ?

-Je vous attendais, Mademoiselle, selon les ordre de Monsieur, afin de vous emmener en toute sécurité et plus rapidement à son domicile.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là, à m'attendre ?

-Depuis seulement quelques minutes. Vu que vous n'étiez pas présente à l'heure dite, Monsieur nous a envoyé vous chercher.

Olive rougit, mais suivit son guide jusqu'à une longue voiture à essence, noire. Elle monta à l'arrière, il la suivie. Elle n'était jamais montée dans un de ces véhicule. Et comme un enfant découvre le monde, elle regarda partout autours d'elle. Elle fut surprise du confort qu'offraient les banquettes de velours mais se raidit quand la voiture démarra. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensations. La cabine se dandinait de droite à gauche, et les virages étaient secs. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le métro. Elle réussit cependant à se détendre au bout de quelques minutes, une fois habituée aux mouvements de l'automobile.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle enfin.

-N'ayez craintes, je ne vous en veux pas. Néanmoins, je vous conseillerait d'être prudente avec Monsieur. Il était assez énervé de ne pas vous voir à l'heure. Il n'aime pas attendre vous savez.

-Je tacherais de m'en rappeler, promit-elle plus anxieuse que jamais.

Cet homme ne semblait ni patient, ni compréhensif, et très autoritaire. Olive commença à s'inquiéter de plus belle face à sa tenue. Elle espérait ne pas à avoir à subir ses foudres. Elle triturait le pan de son manteau, le malaxant et le tirant dans tout les sens quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin.

Son guide sortit le premier et l'aida à descendre de la cabine. Elle le remercia de son aide discrètement tremblante de peur, les entrailles réduites en charpies par l'anxiété.

Olive prit quand même le temps d'observer la rue. Elle ne pouvait qu'être des plus luxueuse. La large route séparait deux barrières d'immeubles haussmanniens illuminés et qui se faisaient face dans toute leur splendeur. Des flaques d'eau, héritage de la pluie passée, s'étendaient sous les porches lumineux des bâtisses, les faisant se refléter pour paraître deux fois plus hautes qu'à l'accoutumé.

Elle même se retrouva face à une gigantesque porte ouvragée de métal forgé et courbe. La vitre translucide placée derrière, faisant ressortir le motif de fer. Elle s'approcha de la porte avec l'homme de main du maître des lieux. Celui ci actionna la cloche suspendue dans l'encadrement. Elle tinta d'un bruit sonore mais cristallin, et presque instantanément, un homme, qui devait être le majordome, leur ouvrit le passage vers la demeure.

-Mademoiselle Perret, je présume, s'enquit-il de sa voix snobe.

-C'est cela, Monsieur, répondit-elle quelque peu intimidée.

-Bien, Monsieur Sargvård vous attends.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je pensais faire bouger un peu plus les choses sur celui-ci, mais au final je n'ai pas eu la place.<br>Bon après je sais que vous allez me dire que je pouvais écrire 4000 mots, mais je ne souhaite pas avoir de chapitres déséquilibrés!  
>Vous aurez plus de précisions sur l'action dans la chapitre 5!<br>Et si j'ai le temps (je crois que je le dis à chaque fois), mais si j'ai le temps, je ferais une illustration d'Olive!  
>Parce que j'ai très envie de dessiner pour moi pour une fois, mais le bac c'est dans 43 jours pour ma première épreuve et d'ici là je dois reprendre 20 dossiers d'art, faire mon sujet d'option art plastique, faire une robe (voir deux si j'ai le temps), aller à droite a gauche de Paris, et Roubaix pour des entretiens. Bref! Je suis mal barrée!<strong>

**Enfin, je me plains, je me plains, mais vous ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
